Las desventuras sin sentido
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: inspirado en un sueño, trata de las aventuras de tres amigos, incluso Jacobo 2x2, con humor negro y enemigos raros


Autor: Nicolás Eguzquiza

Las desventuras sin sentido

En el año 1520, el español Juan de Garay llego a Buenos Ayres, para su segunda fundación, pero un soldado era un jonas, significaba que traía mala suerte.

Tenia una perla que portaba mala suerte, Garay mando a tres de sus hombres que lo mataran, en la selva aparecieron los indios guaraníes y mataron a los soldados.

El jonas se fue muchos kilómetros mas lejos del poblado, de repente lo ataco un indio aguerrido que lanzo su lanza que lo mato y la perla se cayó a un pantano.

Mientras que en el año 2004, en villa Dominico, por ahí en Avellaneda, había tres amigos, Leo Moreira, Cristian y Jacobo, que tuvo un problema inesperado, vino una camioneta que los choco y salieron volando, fueron a parar a un edificio de Avellaneda donde había una reunión de empresarios, la cocina se estaba incendiando porque el cocinero gritaba, uno perdió la cabeza cuando cayo un pedazo de techo y otro se descuartizo cuando cayo por el balcón, después se vino la implosión, se derrumbaron cinco edificios en pedazos:

-Que horror-Dijo Jacobo impresionado.

Los tres amigos decían que la cumbia que no parecía como en la década de los noventa, iba a dominar el mundo, asi que se fueron al estudio Sábado Cumbia, para destruir el estudio, mientras Sebastián Mendoza cantaba, Jacobo dijo:

-No se preocupen tengo una idea espectacular, destruiremos el estudio con dinamita ja, ja, ja-

Primero ingresaron al lugar, donde un hindú se rió de ellos cuando contaron su plan, y Leo dijo:

-Ese negro es un pelotudo-Le dio una fuerte patada y su cabeza giro mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Cristian prendió la mecha, cuando se prendió, salieron corriendo, después se produjo la explosión.

Voló el estudio y destruyo todo lo que iba en su camino. Los tres saltaron a un cabaret que patearon una camioneta llena de personas fornicando y se fue yendo hacia el océano.

Los tres amigos fueron a un pueblito de gente vieja a fueras de Avellaneda, yendo en un auto trucho bajaron en la parada del tren y fueron a un tren, después bajaron a la estación Hipólito Irigoyen, pasaron una extraña estación al estilo ingles, mientras pasaba fueron a otro, pasaron enseguida y se fueron a uno antiguo.

Llegaron al pueblito, iba a morir una familia por una grave enfermedad, ya que estaban agonizando, estaba Ash Kepchup, venían los fantasmas con los zombis:

-Corran como locos-

-Esos fantasmas y zombis nos mataran-

Ash dijo:

-Pikachu yo te elijó-

Pikachu descargo toda su electricidad contra esos espíritus y zombis y el mato a todos electrocutándolos, poco después, esa familia ya no respiraba.

Hibiki jara Muka dijo que hay dos malvados hombres, un guasón y un doctor, los tres corrieron sin parar, Jacobo tenia hambre, asi que entraron a un restaurante de payasos, que estaban todos los cadáveres de los clientes, Jacobo pidió un plato y comió, su carne se estaba haciendo polvo, pero aun vivía, Cristian agarro una pistola, le disparo al guasón y murió.

Se fueron al hospital Tel Mata, con un doctor llamado Gantz, que lo atendió y afortunadamente lo curo.

Pero apareció con su cabello y sin carne, entro junto con un grupo de médicos y doctores asesinos que iban a asesinarlos.

Traía el partero que hacia agonizar, el amigdaleitor, el cardiologotron, el dentistaneitor, el vacuneitor, la pediatra maléfica y el operador asesino, cuando los vieron, corrieron,

Después a la salida, Jacobo y Cristian trajeron una bomba, la lanzaron y el hospital voló en pedazos.

Mientras que Cristian y Jacobo venían de comprar en el kiosco, vieron a bailando desnudo s Leonardo, que estaba dando clases de seducir con nudismo a los hombres que no tenían nada de ropa, para hacerle el amor a una mujer.

Vinieron cuatro mujeres completamente desnudas al final de la clase y tuvieron sexo con los alumnos, todo cumplió con la enseñanza y una le izo el amor a Leonardo Moreira.

Después vino un hombre vestido con ropa elegante de un planeta machista llamado Tarak, donde vivían todos hombres, se llamaba Auto Contro y les dijo:

-Los matare a los tres Sr. Sakio, todo de acuerdo al plan ja, ja, ja, ja-

-Nosotros le ganaremos, amigos-

Comenzó la batalla, le dieron patadas, codazos, cabezazos y rodillazos, eran tres contra uno.

Después el Auto Contro saco su pistola, los amigos empezaron a disparar con sus armas, después Jacobo y Cristian trajeron herramientas, empezaron a golpear al machista de Tarak, después Leo le golpea la cabeza con el martillo, le quito quien lo controlaba, era un pez que poseía inteligencia como su maldad, vino un gato y se lo comió y Leo lo dio con un caño en la cabeza, y con una gran fuerza su cabeza salio volando y sus ultimas palabras fueron:

-Ay mi cabeza-

Caminando por la calle, fueron a una tiendo en forma cúbica donde había escasos productos, cuando chusmearon un poco los colores de la ciudad, la calle y hasta las torres de alta tensión, pero eso era producto de una alucinación.

Pero lo que sentían era un violento sacudimiento de tierra, parecía que se venia un terremoto pero no lo era, sino que apareció un coliseo.

Después de todo, venia una pelea en ese coliseo, que se llevo media villa, ni uno sobrevivió, solo los amigos, el mafioso Sakio puso un ejercito de monstruos que eran demonios y ángeles rebeldes, junto con humanos para pelear a muerte por Avellaneda en una violenta batalla, pasaron los cuatro rudos y viene los amigos.

Con una pelea muy sangrienta contra otros que venían, acabo con un tercio de Avellaneda y Sakio encendió una bomba que destruyo todo el coliseo, los amigos y los rudos huyeron, ahí perecieron trescientas personas.

Después de la masacre, los amigos volvieron a su casa que no estaba tan dañada, hicieron un rodaje junto con gallinas, pero termino peleándose con los Tojuros y la mano del mal, un grupo mafioso que aparecieron de sorpresa, pelearon rompiendo todo el lugar.

Y de repente apareció el jonas que vino de la muerte y con una bomba atómica que tenia un interruptor en mano, la hizo explotar y acabo con Buenos Aires.

Luego de esa violenta explosión sobre la capital, acabo con las vidas de los tres amigos, asi concluye sus vidas desventuradas.

Fin


End file.
